


Pretending to be a Boy! (Haikyuu Edition) Yes, I’m- a boy!

by finofSynnym



Series: Pretending to be a boy! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Revenge, Slice of Life, Tall oc, character driven, friendships, mostly canon, pretending to be a boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finofSynnym/pseuds/finofSynnym
Summary: She was given the worst of obstacles... being a girl in sports, but there’s something she can do to take charge…  Pretending to be a boy to be in the volleyball team.Fandom 3 of my “Pretending to be a boy” series, honestly started watching because I thought it was perfect miscellaneous for my gender identity crisis (LOL jk). Now big fan! ;3Revenge, frustration and being bored.!!!  DISCLAIMER I do not own Haikyuu  !!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Original Female Character(s), Previous!Tōru Oikawa/Original Female Character
Series: Pretending to be a boy! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865725
Kudos: 2





	Pretending to be a Boy! (Haikyuu Edition) Yes, I’m- a boy!

**Author's Note:**

> incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever loved someone so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL

Wake up, brush teeth, water plants, 30 minute workout, wash up- “Mom, what is this?” “It’s our new skincare line for men, I was hoping you’d try it out.”, then breakfast which, LUCKILY, I got to the pricey waffles imported from America.

The routine of winners can only start at 630am. It was nice to be the first one up.

I’d usually have 10 minutes left before I had to pedal to school (so I get to choose where on the bike rack I’ll be picking up from) but alas, on some day, like today, I slacked in the workout department and didn't have time to read. 

Sad but school was a breeze. As a newly acquired first year from the big city and small family, it was my duty to be the best for my tiger mom. I want to complete school as an honours student, hopefully go into medical school or something of the sort. I loved how I balanced everything with eaze-

“TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE!” in bold letters on the light switch.  _ With the same effort it takes to write, you’d think she’d do it herself. _

“Whatever.” I pulled the lug out and ducked. I always hit my head on the low beam to the garage. Screw traditional homes, they don’t serve my kind. I don’t have my parents genes, I’m the only one over 6’. That’s why teachers asked me to come into sports, my mom thought it’d be a great way to exercise and I ended up really loving it.

  
  
  


The following days were pretty much the same. Aside from my increase of holey clothes to be thrown away. Aside from my face looking a little like it needed a little makeup. And aside from the lack of volley practices (I’d show up to a no one party).

  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  


The routine of winners only starts at 630am. Wake up, brush teeth, water plants, 30 minute workout, wash up, then breakfast.

Today, I smoothly sailed through the chores in need of attention. I had 10 minutes left before I had to pedal to school.

I arrived at school around 7:50. Smooth. If you couldn’t tell I like being early. Like being the first to take a step on the crosswalk after the light changed, being the first one to sit down so no one could embarrass me by prank (it’s a phobia).

Arriving early to school only had perks; I can finish homework, study, take a quick nap, get some food, relax, teachers like you (sometimes you do a chore for them and it totally serves for brownie points). Being early gives you so much time to do what you want.

Today I was going to practice my singing in the music room, because that’s right, I’m in glee club and more specifically we sing opera. I'm a soprano and I’m usually picked for solos. Smooth. 

We have a show coming up in a couple months, it was finally a date my boyfriend could attend. Smooth! 

La momma morta on the menu. I loved this song because it was about the acceptance of death and enjoyment of living in the moment. Smoo-

Little did I think that t’is was the day... I got dumped by my boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[Beakawa]: I don’t think we should keep seeing each other </3 I’m too busy with the club and to be honest it’s kind of embarrassing for my gf 2 not to be on a team and you’re never here for games… sowwy...**

[read 10:45pm]

  
  
  


_ “Moriva e mi salvava, Poi a notte alta, Io con Bersi errava, Quando ad un tratto, Un livido bagliore guizza, E rischiara innanzi a' passi miei, La cupa via… Guardo~~~” _

The light of the windows although shine bright they cast a shadow on me silhouette to the ones looking in, but I am not a ghost of what I’ve been.

  
  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  
  


Wake up, brush teeth, water (my not as vibrant) plants, 5 minute workout, wash up, then a loser breakfast of leftovers and crackers.

The routine of winners, for today at least, started at 658am.

I didn’t have time left before I had to pedal to school. The breeze was more than I’m used to but I guess that’s what I get for going 40 km down  mountain  hill.

  
  


_ Is it fair? No. does that mean I’m going to cry? Yes. _

_ It’s not like many things go my way. And in fact it was probably time it didn’t. _

_ If I get to see his face I’ll tell him how much of a jerk he is- _

“Hey Fuyumi! We have practice tomorrow morning-” she cheers, her voice sounds weird.

“Yep, I’ll be there. Practice if you do.” I say curtly. Moving to escape her sunshine.

“Good, I talked to the other players, hopefully they’ll show up like they promised…” she mumbled off.

“Yeah… too bad our team…” I trailed off into my thoughts.  _ What is it mom always says?... don’t speak ill of people because it can ruin their reputation. _ “Nevermind.”

“No, what is it? Is it because we’re not punctual… or sometimes they don’t even show up.”

“All of the above.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you seem really down about it too. Maybe-”

“Yeah, it’s just- my boyfriend broke up with me and I really don’t want to do anything but school work…” the pout that appeared read; moppingly grit.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I know you really liked him.”

“I don’t like him now…”

“I’m sorry. I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.” I shrug.

  
  


“Yui!” 

“Oh, Daichi, what’s up?”

“Hey, how is the girl’s volleyball team going?”

“Oh, uh-”

“They’re lacking discipline as of now.” I cut her off. Shocking the two of them.

“Sorry, for her behaviour, she’s going through a rough patch.” Yui blushed “she’s Fukjiou-chan. Fuji-chan, this is Daichi-kun he’s on the boy’s volleyball.”

“Oh sorry for you’re… troubles. I don't think we’ve met.”

“It doesn’t matter. Excuse me as I go hang myself with toilet paper.” she turned, leaving an aura of purple sorrow, “I don’t want anyone to look at me.”

“She’s being a bit ridiculous…” “What's wrong with her? Why did she run away?” “her boyfriend broke up with her. she’s a first year.” she whispered the last part. He laughed, “yep, and they carry the dramatics with them.”

“I don’t know but it’s not surprising if that makes you feel better, she’s played volleyball for years and a good singer so there’s hope…” 

  
  


A few tears leaked from my eyes, I walked as normal as possible to the bathroom. I seemed more rigid in details but as clean as always.

_________________________

  
  


Wake up, brush teeth, water (my not as vibrant) plants, 5 minute workout, wash up, then a loser breakfast of leftovers and crackers.

Alarm stretching from 600am to 659am, 700am to 701am

That last one caused my schedule to completely flip;

I rushed in a minute or two before the bell. I apologized for being late which made a couple classmates laugh.

“Oh, no worries, you’re actually two minutes ahead.” 

“Oh, thanks.” before proceeding in I turn back to this man ”Are you substituting for Mrs. Uehara?” 

“No, your teacher will be a couple minutes. I’m supervising till then. You are Fukjiou Fuyumi?”

“Mhmm, present.” I bowed

“Ah I see. Mrs. Uehara commented at your absence, ‘this late is strange’.” I blushed at the laughs and headed to my spot. I looked up and down and around my seat. No pranks or pins to be spotted. “I’m Mr. Takeda.” he added.

I stood pin straight and bowed “Nice to meet you, Mr. Takeda.” he smiled and looked back down at the sheet.

  
  


“So what’s with you?” Haruhi, an acquaintance of mine, asked.

“Why do you ask? Is there something on my face?” is it a friend to the leaf I found while locking my bike?

“No. it’s just you were acting weird yesterday and now you’re late for the first time in a year.”

“Eyzwassadumpped-” I mumbled. 

“What was that?”

“I was dumped.” 

“You broke up?”

“Shhh!” looking around at the raised heads, Mr. Takeda gave a shy smile then returned to his matters. “Yeah…”

“Why?”

“He… he said that I’m ugly.”

“Really?”

“No, but he might as well.”

“Well tell me what happened?”

“I can show you the text…”

“He broke up with you over text?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s rough. What did you say?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to.”

“What a jerk, he didn’t deserve you anyway.”

“Yeah, you could definitely spin it that way. But I don’t want to focus on it anymore. I’m going to study for the quiz tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, Fuyumi. It must hurt. But pain heals with time. It was nice while it lasted, he was cute, sure, nice hair. Check. Cute smile, of course-”

“Wow really making me feel better T^T.”

“No! But he was a meanie. A jerkface, volley orangutan-”

“Okay, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Feel better tho?”

  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


“Of course not….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You needed to say it to his face.”

  
  
  
  


Wake up with a nasty bush of hair, brush teeth, water plants, 30 minute workout, wash up with this new masculine-scenty skincare line, then breakfast.

The routine of winners only starts at 620am.

I’d usually use the 10 minutes left to do a leisure activity, but alas, I didn't want to read today.

I finished early and in fact had been thinking about cutting my hair. It was messy when I woke up, It got hot when I worked out, I had to wash it and use stupid shampoos my mom gets from work. It’s inconvenient especially with my club activities. Yes in glee I sing however for the performances in Opera I’d wear a wig anyway, and sports; badminton and Volleyball need hair to be out of the face go figure. I hate spending money on hair products, I hate my mom using me as a geanie pig for the company, looking at ingredients, using half the bottle by the end of the month.

So instead of brushing my hair after my shower… I cut my hair. Choppy but complete. 

If you couldn’t tell I liked functionality and being early.

My mother and father left money on the table for the bus but I always used it for food or saved it. It didn’t make me jealous that we lived far from all schools, I used to run to school but the teachers started to complain that I should not sweat on textbooks, questioning why my face was so red. Also mentioning that my breathing was loud.

I checked out the spot we were supposed to meet. 

…

Nothing but tumbleweeds.

The girl’s volleyball team definitely sucked, terribly lazy and uninspired, not the best combo attacks. I practiced more on my own than our captain asked ‘who’s coming’.

That’s the problem with my generation. 

It’s something I’ve noticed. Whenever I hike, the girls legging behind the men, girls who wear makeup to the gym, girls who care more to talk than study. How come men are always better when it comes to athletics :( 

  
  
  


Walking by the boy's gym, I know them to be there from the squeaks and grunts.

I take a step inside to watch. A game is in play, I’ve never come to see them but apparently they have Asahi-san in again.

Tickle me impressed, the little red head’s jumps are astronomical for his height.

Suddenly the ball was getting bigger _'it's_ _heading towards me, I need to receive!'_ I step up and fall in position, it left a sting in my wrist but bounced back into play. 

"Nice receive!" someone called.

"Thanks." I stood more firmly to watch, my confidence rewarded.

"Who's this kid?" Ukai asked Takeda, who shrugged. 

He checked ‘him’ out thoroughly; wearing a purple oversized sweater with yellow writing in english, some Adidas sweats that adorned dirt on the bottom, bright blue socks (also dirty) and slides. Some court shoes dangled in a bag hanging on to ‘his’ backpack. A very sporty look. Although his haircut needed freshening up. "Maybe he wants to join." he suggested with a kind smile. 

“There’s not much room for a new member.” Ukai shrugged. “But I guess we could use someone for the teeny boppers to verse.” looking back and forth between the team and the new boy, the team versed a four man squad, “Hey you, Choppy hair! Yeah, you at the door.” he motioned over. ‘He’ looked a bit surprised but rushed over with a subtle smirk.

“What’sit, sir?” ‘he’ replied impolitely, the voice of a pre-teen.

“Do you play?” Ukai motioned to the game with his chin.

“I do for fun and, was on a team but no one is showing up.”

“What is it, like a neighbourhood thing?”

She hummed, “Somewhat.” giving a half-truth.

“Our other side needs another player, are you up for it now?”

“Yeah!” she said pretty excitably, then blushed from embarrassment. “Let me get my shoes on, sir.”

“Hurry it up, Choppy.” he stands up. Making the motions he; “Chop, chop!” walks over to the boys.

She kneels down opening her shoe bag. Takeda bends over, “I recognize you, what class are you in?”

“Cl-class E, but I’m a first year. I know you're not one of my teachers.”

“Hmm,” he put on a thinking cap, “you know what you’re probably right, I saw you when I subbed that class for half a morning.” 

She nodded, half-minded.

“Hey Choppy. You ready?”

Jogging up “is it because of my hair?” she ran a hand through it.

“Yeah, I hope you didn’t pay for that.” he grumbles, clearly banter.

“I’m paying the price now.” she mumbled loudly, she looked up at the sounds of the short laughs (from the team) and felt welcomed.

“Okay, everyone. This is Choppy-”

“It’s Fukjiou, Fuyumi.” she says with a pout.

“Fuyumi?” Ukai’s head filled with confusion then shook it out, “anyway, Fukjiou will play on opposite to our official line-up; so Suga, Ennoshita raise your hands. You’re with them, Chops.” her eye twitched but still checked out her companions.

“Fine with me.”

“We’re training our guys to be the best, so give ‘em all you’ve got, alright?”

“I got it already, weird hair.” she crosses.

Setting up, Suga approaches her. “Why don’t you do us the honours of serving.”

She shrugs, “their funeral.” Suga paused then got into spot.

She gave herself a deep breath, serving a jump float with extreme power. The other side had no way of planning. Nishinoya jumped to the side to receive but it flew into the net.

“Holy! I couldn’t even redirect the ball!” he gushed.

“Well, obviously I wouldn’t want you to.” I joked sticking out my tongue. I was passed the ball to serve this time a topspin.

“Chance ball!” it was passed over, headed towards the unmanned corner.

  
  
  


I went to block, I kicked up my foot throwing it back over. Unfortanatly it was tossed over as a foul.

Anytime the ball came near me I kept it in the air. Using my feet, my hand, my head. I'm a master at the game of ‘the floor is lava’.

_...  _ about to be out. I jump on instinct and receive and with much force it slaps over the net to the ace. Who catches it but doesn’t stop the sting and "Wow." that slips out.

"You hit it from off center however it still made it to the right position without touching the net."

“Dude! You’re amazing!” a ginger ran up with the spider blond behind him, “you were like jumpo, then douche, and the ball went spat swang!”

“Yeah, I guess I did do those things.”

"What is your name again!?" Sabastian asked.

"Fukjiou F-fumi."

"Fumi? Weird name, Fukjiou-san." buzz cut commented.

"Thanks, can't say it was a choice."

“Will you keep showing for practice! I want to figure out how to verse you properly.” the ginger made a nya face.

“Yeah it’d be great if we could practice our skills with you.” a black and short cut boy asked, then, he cutely tilted his head "Hey do i recognize you?" 

I knew him to be Yui's friend; Daichi.

"No, I'm kinda new-"

"Wait Dai-kun you know this cutie?" Nishinoya jumped out of nowhere.

"Uh, Noya, it's a boy."

He took a double take, "HUH!? No way! I know a cute girl when I see one." he argued doubtfully.

"Ye-yeah I am."

"Seriously! You have such a cute face tho!" his shock evident

"You’re the first person to comment, believe it or not."

Beginning,, Tall for a girl but perfect for a boy. “I’m a first year-”

“You’re in.”

“I am?”

“We need tall kids like you.”

  
  


“A boy!?”

“Yeah. I mean you wouldn’t be allowed to join if you were a girl. “ Tanaka laughed.

“O-oh, that’s right, I’m- a boy!”

  
  
  


Sitting alone, my friend had other ones I told her it was fine she went to their class instead of sitting with me.

“Hey, Fukjiou? Want to have lunch with us?” Hinata flew in through the door.

“Oh! Sure.” I packed up and headed to some benches by the gym.

“So where are you from? Because you have a different accent from other people here.”

“Oh, yeah I was born and raised in Fukuoka, we moved here for a more simpler life, my grandmother left her house to us in her will and we don’t have the guts to sell it because it’s so beautiful.”

  
  


I had opera singing club after

  
  
  
  


I need to get changed. I stepped into the supply room, Daichi’s naked back faced me.

“Oh! Sorry!”

“Huh? Oh, Fukjiou-san. No problem I mean this is the change room. Don’t be awkward.”

Laughing as she hysterically rubbed her neck “Oh! Yes, how silly of me. I guess I’m not used to seeing so much skin.”  _ ’my neck is so sore.’ _

“Haven’t you ever been to a beach?”

“Well, yeah, I guess so.” I slipped off my sweater quickly.

Daichi chuckled then looked at me funny. “Okay, see you out there, choppy.”

“R-right, uh, I’ll-” the door changes “change.”

  
  
  


Daichi had been staring at me all game, I regrettably looked at him like a lost puppy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takeda approaches Fumi sternly, she gulps.

“ Fumi, I need to speak with you.”

“What is it?

“In private, please.”

“I was looking for you in one of your class lists today. I wanted to make sure it was okay with your homeroom teacher if I could invite you to the camp. She said that you don’t exist. Obviously that’s untrue. It’s when I looked at the class photo that I realized why she didn’t know you. Fumi I need you to answer this seriously. Are you a boy?”

I held my head disappointedly, shying away from his intent gaze. “No. I lied because the girl’s team sucks and there’s no way to make it better. I lied because this was the only option. Because I love volleyball and I’ve grown to love my team and I didn’t want to go back to being the lone wolf that I was. I want to be in this team.” I chanced a look at him after a content sigh escaped him.

“All right. I understand your motivations, but it’s going to be hard to accept you into a  _ boy’s _ sporting event when you are not one-”

“I’ll do anything. You can even claim I’m transgendered-”

“What? That’s inappropriate…”

  
  


“Please… This is the only place I’ve made friends…”

  
  


“Well… I can’t take you away from them now can I?” she looked up, shocked. “I’ll figure a way around this, that’s one of my duties as a teacher, is to protect my students.”

“Thank you, Sir!” she jumps to bow. “You’re persistent, I know you can do it!”

“Okay, okay, people are staring.” he surrenders his hands with a shrug.

“Sorry, sensei.”I straighten like a board.

“Right, as for camp. We’ll have to put you in the girls room-”

“People will ask questions-”

“Yes.”

“But then I- won’t it be over for me?”

“... huh.” he adjusts his glasses. “I guess I’m going to need to convince them to let a girl on the team then.”

“Say again.”

“I’ll get them to allow a girl on the team, that way you don’t have to worry about pretending to be a boy.”

“Well… we should think of some options before we do anything. So one, we can continue to pretend I’m a boy. Two, we can convince them to let them accept a girl on the team. three,...”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata comes over to study english because they’re both failing “it’s crazy how close you live to me.”

“Yeah.

“I actually use to crush on a girl who lived here.

“Yeah? why?”

“Why? Oh, uh, her hair was nice and curly and brown and she was into playing in the dirt but I didn’t really get to talk to her cause we had different friends and went to different schools.

“Oh, well… you might be talking about my cousin.”

"You're cousin?

Yeah she had long hair but she moved away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? . Will she get pergnart?(LOL) will she ever get to tell her mother the outcome? Find out in the next episode.
> 
> just a reminder, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL


End file.
